


Scars

by asriellex



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, RWBY Volume 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asriellex/pseuds/asriellex
Summary: Scars aren't always physical.It had been a long day for everybody. After evading Cordovin back in Argus, landing in Mantle on a stolen ship, getting arrested, being lectured by Ironwood on his plans, and Penny showing them around Atlas Academy, they werefinallyled to their dorm rooms. It was clear to see that everyone was exhausted.Well,almosteveryone.Blake Belladonna was wide awake. It didn’t matter how comfortable the bed was, there were just too many thoughts clouding her mind.Because on top of everything else that had happened that day, she also murdered the man who had been abusing her for years.Very slight Volume 7 Chapter 2 spoilers!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Scars

It had been a long day for everybody. After evading Cordovin back in Argus, landing in Mantle on a stolen ship, getting arrested, being lectured by Ironwood on his plans, and Penny showing them around Atlas Academy, they were _finally_ led to their dorm rooms. It was clear to see that everyone was exhausted.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Blake Belladonna was wide awake. It didn’t matter how comfortable the bed was, there were just too many thoughts clouding her mind.

Because on top of everything else that had happened that day, she also murdered the man who had been abusing her for years.

She hugged her knees to her chest, her cat ears pinned down to her head. The only thing keeping her slightly comforted was the faint glow of the moon that seeped through the windows.

The event kept flashing through her mind over and over again. Herself and Adam fighting, her taking Yang’s hand, Yang and Adam fighting, and then…

The image of her broken blade piercing his chest made her sick.

Blake let out a long sigh. They had enough rooms for everyone to have their own individual dorm. If everyone hadn’t been so tired they probably would have insisted that they stay in groups. But for now that wasn’t the case, and she didn’t want to be by herself anymore. Slowly, she got out of her bed and left her dorm, immediately seeking her partner’s room. She made her way over to it and hesitated before turning the doorknob.

“Yang?” Blake whispered, peering her head in slightly. To her surprise, she was already awake, _wide_ awake, and sitting up against some pillows.

“Blake?” The blonde responded, as Blake fully entered the room and closed the door behind her. “You couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

Blake shook her head. “As exhausted as I am I just… can’t.”

Yang nodded, and moved over so that there was more room on one side of the bed. She patted it, gesturing for Blake to sit next to her. She happily obliged.

As she slipped into the bed next to her, Yang wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as she rested her head on her shoulder. Yang’s metal arm reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. She held their clasped hands in between them, brushing her thumb back and forth on her skin. Blake felt so much more at ease now that she was with her, and she could tell that Yang felt the same. But even if they did, it was still hard for either of them to try and sleep just yet.

“How did you meet him… Adam?” Yang broke the silence. The question took Blake a bit by surprise, but if anyone deserves to know that story, it’s Yang.

“Years ago, I was at a White Fang meeting with my parents. A higher-up explained that three of the five operatives sent to rescue the Faunus being mistreated in the dust mines were captured. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw him in the crowd, and he looked back at me. In the middle of the announcement, I asked my mom if I could go home, and as I was leaving I saw him again. He was away from the crowd in an alleyway, crying. I walked up to him to see if he was okay… I realized that his mask was off… and I saw his face, and that terrible scar. I remember him quickly putting it back on after he noticed I was there. He said I couldn’t tell anyone about it. I told him I was sorry about what happened to his friends in the mines, assuming that was the reason why he was crying. I wasn’t scared of him. Then he walked me home, and it wouldn’t be until a year later when I saw him again _after_ my father withdrew from his position as leader. He asked me why I stayed, I said that it was for the same reason as him, I wanted a better world for the Faunus. Together we freed many enslaved Faunus from dust mines, prisons, and various other places that were abusing faunus for a little over a year, but overtime, I saw him for who he truly was. The night before I left him he had come back from a mission. The reports said that six humans were killed on the mission. He smiled and told me that ten of them were killed. I was appalled. While humans might be the problem for our cause, killing them wasn’t going to solve anything. But that didn’t matter to him. I said to him that this could not be the same boy I found crying in the alley that night over the capture of his friends. I could feel his stare even from behind the mask, and he said to me “I wasn’t crying for them. My only regret was for the humans, and that our fallen White Fang brothers could not have killed a thousand more.” For me that was the breaking point, I realized that he was manipulative and abusive and… I was scared. I had to run away from the White Fang and _especially_ from him. The next day we had a mission together, stealing train cars filled with dust. At one point I got onto a train car across from him, cut the clasp that held it to the rest of the train, and left him for good.”

“Blake I… I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. The good thing is is that it’s over now, and I’m not scared of him anymore.” A small smile graced her lips.

They sat there in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other’s company before Blake became fixated on the prosthetic hand that was currently holding her own. Despite it being made of metal, it didn’t feel cold.

“Does it ever hurt?” Blake questioned.

“What?”

“Your arm, does it ever hurt?” She turned her head slightly to took at her face.

“Honestly yeah, sometimes. But I think it’s all in my head. Like when we saw… him… earlier today, it started to hurt again.”

“I see.”

They were silent again for a moment.

“What about your scar?” Yang’s eyes flicked to Blake’s abdomen, specifically her stab wound.

Blake sighed. “It hurts a lot more often than it should, but like you said, it’s probably just all in my head.”

Suddenly Yang let go of her hand, only to move it over her scar, caressing it with her thumb. Blake smiled softly, moving her other hand so that it could rest on top of Yang’s. If she had a choice, she’d want to stay forever like this… with her. Some time later, she almost found herself dozing off, but before that could happen another question came to her.

“What happened when you woke up after… you know.”

A pause. “I woke up in a hospital. They had me hooked up to all sorts of machines. My arm was bandaged and numb. My dad was there, he told me that they had already stitched me up while I was out. Then I asked him where you went, and if you were okay.” Blake’s ears drooped as she said that. “He said he didn’t know. Then I asked where Ruby was, and he told me that she was a few rooms over, unconscious but stable. Over the next few hours, I had a few visitors. Ren, Nora, team CFVY, and Sun. I asked them all the same question, “Where did Blake go?” Only Sun had the answer. I remember his face falling as he said, “She ran away.” I asked what he meant, he said that the doctors on the ship that took us into the city were able to fix you up enough for you to get back on your feet. After that, you left, you ran away from everyone. You ran away from me. I remember being… angry, after he told me that, but then he promised that he would find you and get an explanation. So, Blake?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you run away?”

Blake’s eyes widened slightly.

She removed her head from the girl’s shoulder to look at her face. She looked upset, as if the question had been on her mind for a while. Although, why wouldn’t it be?

“Y-yang I-”

“Blake please, I need to know.”

She felt her bottom lip starting to quiver, as she shuffled away from the girl entirely. She felt guilty.

“Yang I never wanted to leave you I just-”

“Then why did you? Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?” Yang’s tone was slightly laced with anger. Blake felt tears start to prick at her eyes.

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you again! The entire reason you lost your arm is because of me. I was the one who provoked Adam back at Beacon, and I was too weak to deal with the consequences that came with me leaving him. You shouldn’t have had to save me. It was my fight to win and I was just too weak to win it.” She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Blake that’s ridiculous! How would you have hurt me by staying?”

“I just feel like every wrong choice I’ve made makes its way back to me, and now the people I care about the most are paying the price. _I_ should be the one without an arm, hell, I should be dead by now! But no, you were hurt because of a choice I made and I would never have forgiven myself if you had died there because...” she paused, “because I love you Yang! I love you so… _so_ much. And to know that the consequences of my actions have hurt the person I love more than anybody else, how could you even look at me after that? Knowing I was the one who did this to you? So that’s why I ran, I ran from the problem like I always have and look where that’s gotten me?” Her voice shook. “Adam was right, I _am_ a coward!”

“Blake look at me!” Yang grabbed her shaking shoulders, and slowly met her gaze. “You don’t have to blame yourself for any of this! When I saw him there, looming over you I knew I couldn’t stand by and do nothing. I wanted to protect you, I just didn’t think ahead.” She sighed. “I did this to myself, and I’d do it all again if it meant I could keep you by my side. I… I don’t know what I would do if I had lost you, Blake. I would have lost you knowing that I was there and didn’t do a good enough job to help you. And even though I literally got my arm amputated, the thing that hurt the most was you not being there with me after everything, because I still felt like I lost you.”

Those last few words caused Blake to lose any composure she had left. She thinks she realized that fact when Sun talked to her after Ilia had attacked him. In reality, she had been hurting people more by leaving them.

She felt Yang’s arms wrap around her, as Blake buried her face into her shoulder. Her whole body shook as she cried, muttering “I’m sorry” over and over again through choked sobs. Yang just held her close. 

“You said You weren’t going to break your promise and I believe you, but everything isn’t your burden to bear, even if it did come from a decision you made. I want to help you Blake, but you have to let me.”

“But… what if you get hurt again?”

“There’s no guarantee that I won’t be hurt again, but I know I’ll be stronger so long as I have you with me.”

Blake held her tighter, closer. Her warmth enveloped her and once again, she didn’t want to let go. So she didn’t, and neither did Yang. They sat there together until eventually, Blake had calmed down.

“I’m… so tired…” her voice was weak now, and her hold on Yang was starting to loosen.

“Here, lay down.” Yang adjusted the pillows, and Blake happily rested her head on them.

“I’m just so tired of… _everything_. Tired of hurting people, tired of risking my life to save the world from a seemingly unbeatable enemy. Just… tired.”

Yang sighed. “I know, I am too. After what Jinn had said about not being able to defeat Salem, I thought all hope was lost, but we’re still huntresses. We’re helping people and we’re here to make the world a better place, even if it means we just continue to keep our enemy at bay for as long as we can. Like you said to Dr. Oobleck back at Mountain Glenn, there’s just too much wrong in this world to stand by and do nothing, and look how much you’ve done already? And hey, I’m getting to travel the world and go on crazy adventures like I’ve always wanted.”

They smile at each other softly, then Yang laid down next to her. Instinctively, Blake moved closer to her and rested her forehead against Yang’s, as she wrapped an arm around her. Their faces were now just centimeters apart.

Blake wanted so badly to close that distance between them, but Yang did it before she even had time to think about it. Yang’s lips were now pressed against hers, and Blake returned that kiss without hesitation. Oh, how she had imagined this for so long. Blake moved her hand to caress the blonde’s cheek, as they put every emotion they had bottled up over the past year into that kiss. Every hand-hold, every dance, every trauma they shared with each other, it all led to this. In that moment, Blake felt safe, like nothing could ever come between them ever again, and she secretly hoped nothing ever will.

Eventually, they pulled apart, staring into one another’s eyes, smiling softly.

“Hey, Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all don't even know how badly I want Blake and Yang to do this. Please Rooster Teeth... I have $6...
> 
> But regardless I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
